


Преемственность поколений

by Erylle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Italy, Past, Pre-Canon, Underworld, наставничество, почти только диалоги
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: Савада Тсунаёши невероятно сильно похож на своего отца в молодости. И, пожалуй, к лучшему, что Реборн не дрессировал его так же – в конце концов, Десятый Босс Вонголы это не совсем то же самое, что и главенство над CEDEF.
Relationships: Coyote Nougat & Sawada Iemitsy
Kudos: 1





	Преемственность поколений

– Сссавада!

– И-ик?!

Утро не задалось сразу и наверняка.

***

– Вот скажи мне, Савада, – мужчина крутил в пальцах тонкий стилет, рыбкой извивающийся, отбрасывающий серебристые отблески. Отвести глаза от этого зрелища не получалось. Да и, в общем-то, не хотелось. – _Почему_ в передрягу попадаешь ты... – Лезвие замерло прямо перед носом, заставив нервно икнуть и свести испуганно распахнутые глаза к одной точке, – а разбираться должен я?

– П-потому что ты круче справляешься с п-проблемами, ах-ха?...

– Во-первых, это само собой разумеется, балда! – Рукоятка звонко ударяет по лбу, прямо меж трогательно поднятых бровей, вызывая совершенно детский "ойк!". – А во-вторых, не верно. Всё потому, что ты, Савада, слишком привык не делать ни-че-го. Но это вполне поправимо.

Испорченное утро плавно перетекло в испорченный месяц.

***

– А м-может, не стоит? Это частная собственность, и выглядит недружелюбно...

– Что-что, мон амико? Ты сказал, что сможешь обчистить этот дом за час? Какой энтузиазм!

Испорченный месяц резко получил шанс раздуться до размеров испорченной жизни – которая вот-вот оборвётся, такая короткая и несчастная.

***

– Савада!

– Да завались ты, грёбаный старикашка!

– Так-то ты говоришь с любимым учителем, "молодой лев Вонголы"?

– И ты туда же??

– О, не беспокойся, мне прекрасно известно, что ты ещё не дорос быть львом. Даже молодым. Поэтому я здесь.

– Тренировки?

– Босс очень заинтересован в тебе.

Савада Иемицу, воспитанник Девятого Урагана Вонголы Койота Нуга, всё ещё был слишком молод, чтобы относиться к сильнейшим бойцам. Но при этом его достаточно выдрессировали, – и научили решать проблемы (свои, чужие, провинциального масштаба) – чтобы начать медленно вводить в роль, для которой он был рождён.


End file.
